1. Field
The invention relates to a display panel and a display apparatus having the display panel. More particularly, the invention relates to a display panel used for a display apparatus and a display apparatus having the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, flat panel display apparatuses that can decrease a weight and a volume corresponding to the limitations of Cathode Ray Tubes (“CRTs”) are being developed. A Liquid Crystal Display (“LCD”), a Plasma Display panel (“PDP”), a Field Emission Display Device (“FED”) and a Light Emitting Display Device are actively being researched as flat type display apparatuses. However, among such flat display apparatuses, the LCD is easily manufactured, has good drivability of drivers, and realizes a high-quality image, thus attracting much attention.
In terms of technology and design interesting to consumers, recently, research and development of flat panel display apparatus are increasingly required. Therefore, efforts are being continuously made for minimizing (e.g., slimming) the thicknesses of a display apparatus, and research is increasingly conducted on a design with enhanced sense of beauty that can induce consumers to buy by appealing to the consumer's sense of beauty.